


Lost and Loved

by darkprincecharming



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: I am so sorry, M/M, i felt so much pain after watching this episode that still clings to me weeks later, i'm done now, it just mentions isabella, the noncon is for a noncon blowjob just so u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkprincecharming/pseuds/darkprincecharming
Summary: Edward needed his revenge for Isabella. He would get it at any cost. Any cost was about to seem to big a cost. Especially when your best friend is on his knees in front of you, pleading for his life... And you will not give his life back after what he had done to you.





	Lost and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> I tried

There was never such a thing as winning when you played against Edward Nygma. You either lost your life, as was such in many cases. Or you’d lose your heart, as Oswald had when he had gotten to know the man. He was perfect, so perfect in so many ways. But so uneven and broken in others. But Edward was the only man that Oswald trusted. And Oswald betrayed his trust. That’s why they were standing out on the pier in the cold, wet Gotham spring. Oswald knew something had to give when Edward called him out here, on so cold and rainy a day. He knew that Edward would never go out on such a cold and rainy day for fear of ruining his suit. Or his always perfectly done hair. But he had to see Edward. Had to see him. He needed the sight of him as much as he needed air to breathe.

“I’m assuming you know why we’re here, Oswald.” Edward said. Oswald gasped when he felt something hard and obviously metal press into his back. A gun. Edward was going to shoot him. He should’ve seen this coming. He knew Edward could not let that go. Could not let Isabelle, or was it Isabella, go. He started laughing quietly. 

“What in the world is so funny, Oswald? You’re going to die here on this pier and no one will even care!” The Penguin laughed louder and stopped abruptly. He had to play this right. Playing right and biding his time would ensure his survival with Ed Nygma. Edward. Edward. Edward. Just thinking of the name now made him feel almost sick, almost nauseous. It felt like getting sick in your mouth and swallowing the vomit, or name, all the same. 

“You’d care, Edward Nygma. You would care and I know it.” The conversation was cut off there, neither one of them denying the words that came out of Os’ mouth. The words that Os had barely felt, but knew were true. The gun pressed deeper into Oswald’s back and Os feared he would just shoot him through his spine and leave him, helpless and paralyzed, until he eventually either bled out or starved to death. But the gun retracted slightly from its place on his spine and he felt Edward move to put it away. Silence. And Oswald acted. He elbowed Edward in the stomach and Oswald heard him grunt. He turned around to face the man who was going to be so cowardly as to shoot him in the back. He should have known, also, that he was that cowardly. You know Ed, always doing what’s convenient for him. And shooting someone in the back to avoid facing his own failures seemed something he would do.

“You should’ve shot me when you had the chance, Eddie.” The Penguin eyed the taller man who pulled himself up to his full height and charged forward. The dock was a hard and painful landing as Edward pushed Oswald back, letting him hit himself full force on the wooden boards that made up the dock. Oswald saw stars as he felt Edward place himself on top of him, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him up to see the look in his eyes. The look of shock and unadulterated awe. He squeezed his throat slightly and the man under him gasped. The gasp of something that was not unakin to pleasure sent chills through the man squeezing the other’s throat.

“I should have shot you, yes. But I think I’d much rather choke you to death.” Oswald laughed yet again and it drove Edward over the edge. Well, more over the edge than he already was. Pushed full force off of a cliff and into the waiting waters of insanity below.

“What is it this time, Oswald?” Edward practically growled, tightening his grip on the man’s throat for a second but relinquishing the pressure just as fast. He needed to savor this moment. Savor being so close to the man he was supposed to hate, but not exactly sure he did.

“I know you’d love to choke me to death. You have been doing it to people you loved for a long time, haven’t you Ed?” The feeling of Ed’s lips against his mouth was a shock, a jolt of life giving energy to the smaller man. He thought that any chance he had to be this close to the man he loved was gone, evaporated into the air. But some droplets still clung to his fragile and almost emotionless heart. Oswald wrapped his arms around the man who had so suddenly changed his tune, who untuned him with every passing second. The lack of oxygen that the Penguin felt could be from the kiss that seemed to go on for all eternity. Or it could be from Edward’s hand around his throat. Either way, he’d be okay if he went like this, Edward on top of him. Edward kissing him. Edward choking him. 

The taller man finally pulled away from the man underneath him. The hand he had kept around the shorter man’s throat retreated from its spot on the pretty pale flesh. Bruises in the shape of his large hand were embedded into his skin, purple where the skin should’ve been white. He smirked and gently brushed his fingers over the marks he made on him. It would show the world. Show the world that Oswald Cobblepot belonged to him, Edward Nygma. And he kissed him again, diving into the man’s mouth. His tongue explored what he hadn’t before and the Penguin under him, shivering and moaning, turned him on exponentially. But he did not think he would ever be able to forgive himself if he fucked Isabella’s killer. Isabella. Isabella. Isabella. His brain could not stop repeating her name over and over. Much like a prayer. Or a cry for help. He pulled away and looked into those too blue eyes, getting lost in them. Getting pulled out to sea or flung overboard without a life preserver. Either way, Edward Nygma was not prepared to swim in them.

With that he was picking himself off of him, off the ground. Oswald looked at him in suffering silence. He had used him. Used him one last time, didn’t he? Edward pulled the man who was still on the ground up, but only to his knees. Oswald’s bad knee ached from the pressure he never usually put on it. Edward smirked down at him and the pained expression in his eyes. That floated out of his eyes and swam into the creases on his too perfect face. He couldn’t forgive himself if he fucked him, he concluded. But he could forgive himself if he had the Penguin suck him off. It would show how superior he had become to the man. The man wincing in pain on his knees in front of him. And Edward unzipped his pants.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Oswald said, shivering with the cold of the air on the pier and the anticipation. The man clad in green laughed and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down. 

“What does it look like, sugar? I’m going to use that pretty mouth of yours. To show you who’s superior. To show you what it’s like to feel helpless and small and like everything is out of control.” Oswald swallowed.

“Just like you made me feel when you had Isabella killed.” Edward looked down at the man he had once loved, he thought. But pushed the thought away just as fast. No, he did not love Oswald. He did not love him. He had liked him a lot at some point, yes. But he had never loved Oswald Cobblepot. People like him did not fall in love with people like Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. 

“You mean the girl you only knew for a week that you fell in lust with? Jesus christ, Edward. I thought we’d been through this.” Edward growled and pulled his underwear down, grabbing his semi-erect cock and shoving it in Oswald’s face. 

“I’m going to shut you up, Oswald. And if you try anything, well…” Edward pulled the gun out of his coat pocket and waved it at him. Oswald shook in fear this time. And he took Edward into his mouth. Edward threw his head back and moaned softly. He never knew that the Penguin’s mouth would feel so damn good. The man on his knees looked up at him, innocent despite the situation he was in. And he took him deeper into his mouth. The wet tightness of his throat was still too far away for Ed to handle, so he thrust into it. Oswald choked slightly, tears streaming down his too pretty face. The eyes that held so much anger, so much pain… Only held a blank expression.

“Mm yeah… your throat feels so good baby…” He thrust again into Oswald’s throat and he made no noise, no sign of discomfort. He looked up at Edward. Edward Nygma. Whom he loved and trusted. Whom his whole heart was assigned. Whose trust he had betrayed for his own selfish reasons. And he knew he deserved this. Deserved his throat being fucked ruthlessly by Edward’s big cock. Deserved the imminent threat of a bullet to the head if he were to try anything. He laughed on the inside. Oh, if his mother could only see where her boy was now. She wouldn’t be so proud of him, he thought. 

“God Oswald…” Edward moaned, feeling that tight heat in the pit of his stomach that threatened orgasm every time. Oswald knew he was close as well, feeling his thrusts dying off in his throat. And then he came. He came down Oswald’s throat and pulled his dick out of his mouth to jerk himself off through his orgasm, getting cum on Oswald’s too pale face. And the tears welled back up in the Penguin’s eyes and he laughed. It sounded more like painful croaks of a frog being poked after death than a laugh. 

“So this is it then?” Oswald’s wrecked throat forced forward those words and Edward pulled up his pants and underwear, zipping them back up. He helped Oswald to his feet and grabbed the gun back out of his pocket. 

“That was it, Oswald.” Edward kissed Oswald again, enjoying the salty taste of his own cum in Oswald’s mouth. He pulled the gun out of his pocket and placed it against the smaller man’s stomach. The man was too caught up in Ed, Ed, Ed, and too caught up in his lie, lie, lies. When he felt the barrel of the gun, it was too late. The shot rang in both of their ears and Oswald’s closed eyes opened. Edward was still kissing him, but pushing him backward at the same time. Oswald put his hands on the wound where too, too much burgundy red blood was spilling out. His hands were covered in it as Edward pushed him back into the water. The Penguin reached out, too weak to swim. Too weak to do anything but sink to the bottom of the river with Edward’s taste on his tongue. In his mouth. His smell in his head. His name on his lips. And here Edward was, thinking Penguin’s could swim. He laughed and watched him sink, turning around after he was sure he was gone. 

“That was for you, Isabella.” Edward mumbled quietly, shoving the gun back into his suit pocket and walking away from that pier that had swallowed someone he had once held so dear. And he cried. Cried for the man he declared he did not love at all. He knew he had been reborn.Reborn into something that was not unlike Oswald. But like Oswald, he knew he would not fall for someone as untrustworthy and as selfish as himself. And he left the pier, knowing that he was now not Edward Nygma. He was now the Riddler.

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna like, follow my tumblr and see what shenanigans i'm up to there it's darkprincecharming as well


End file.
